I moved schools and I found the one (Frerard)
by cas.MCRsavedmylife
Summary: Frank moves schools and feels completely alone and finds comfort from a beautiful guy and his friends. Frank got beaten up and tried to kill himself at his last school so his mum moved him to new jersey where he meets a mysterious boy called Gerard and meets his friends. for the first time he has proper friends, and he falls for Gerard.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One!

GERARD'S POV

"Great I really missed these early mornings," I groaned as I switched my alarm off. My head hit the pillow again before I reluctantly climbed out of the warm embrace of my duvet, and stumbled to the light switch, switching it on as the light blinded my eyes. I groaned again before the smell of coffee hit my nose. I stumbled out my door and up my stairs to see my brother Mikey with two cups of steaming coffee.

"Hey sleepy got you some coffee"

"Thanks Mikes" I took one of the coffees and cradled it in my hands. I walked back down to my awesome basement room and drank the coffee in silence. I stared at the clock I had to leave soon to meet Rose with Mikey. I pulled on some clean boxers, red ripped skinny jeans, my iron maiden tee and a black hoodie, I have some horrible scars on my arms, and I cover the, 24/7. I put some eyeliner on and fixed my hair, which still looked a mess. I sighed, before I slipped my combat boots on, and grabbed my black chequered rucksack, stuffed my books, pencils, and sketchbook, before heading out of my room. I saw Mikey standing by the front door putting his converse on.

"Ready to go Mikes?" I asked

"Yeah remember we got to meet Rose"

"Wow we only meet her every day, I actually forgot." I said sarcastically, and we left.

"Shut up Gee" Mikey said shutting the door behind him,

"You fancy her, at least I don't get scared asking girls out" I said smugly

"You know I do so shut up, and it's only because you don't even like girls," He said back to me,

"Oh shut up Mikey you know what I mean. Even though I have only had two boyfriends I still had the guts to tell them." I said.

"Shut up she's there," He said

"Hey Rose," I said

"Hey guys how are you this shit day?" She asked before giving me a hug and giving Mikey a longer hug before I replied

"Shit I really hate school, another day of being bullied by Jocks yey!" I said sarcastically.

"Hey it's okay," Mikey and Rose, said.

"Yeah you don't get beaten up, anyways how was your weekend, Rose?" I asked

"It was fine, apparently there will be a new kid today."

"Probably another jock or bully"

"Aren't all jocks bullies and all bullies jocks?" She said

"Yeah," I chuckled. "Let's get walking we've been standing here for like 10 minutes!" I continued and we slowly started walking to hell.

FRANKS POV

I really hate school especially when you are a new kid in the middle of the semester, that kid annoyingly is me. I am Frank Iero, that freak no one wants to talk to, everyone has someone like that in school, and I am always that person. I had to move out of my last school and state! I lived in New York and I am here in Belleville New Jersey, because I got beat up, but worse than just beat up. I broke three ribs, my neck, my leg, my wrist and my foot. I only have my mum and I already suffer from depression and anxiety, it was such a bad time, as soon as I left the hospital I cut myself so much in a desperate bid to kill myself I got put back in hospital the same day. Here I am, new school new me right? Wrong I will never change I am a useless coward, who is now going to be late for school. I snapped out of my daydream and I was back in my messy room, I had only been here less than a week and it was already a mess. I quickly slipped on my black skinny jeans, Misfits tee black hoodie to hide the scars. I walked over to my mirror and fixed my hair I actually didn't mind it. It was short on either side and was blonde, it was black in the middle and went down the side of my face, and it's looked cool. I lined my eyes with black eyeliner and put some red eye shadow on. I don't think I will be telling anyone I am gay anytime soon I want to survive my first week. I grabbed my bag and headphones before heading downstairs and out my door. I walked to school blasting Iron Maiden into my ears. My biggest achievement is being able to play Phantom of the Opera on my beloved guitar Pansy.

I walked into school and the nightmare began. I wasn't even in this hellhole for one minute and I was yelled at. Some idiot jock yelled 'oh look ANOTHER emo faggot,'. Wait another? Maybe there is someone else? Anyways I won't get my hopes up. I kept my head down and walked into reception to get my timetable. What torture do I have endure today, I wondered whilst looking over my timetable the woman handed to me. So today, I have Art, Music, break, science, maths, lunch and then sport. Right well it looks like I am going to bunk that last lesson then. The woman said she would take me to Art as the bell had already gone.

GERARD'S POV

Although I am all alone in art I really enjoy it, art and music are the only subjects I love, the rest I hate with a passion. I was drawing a picture of Iron Maiden when I herd the art door swing open, I looked up to see Mrs Smith walk in. Maybe there is a new student starting I wondered to myself. I continued looking to see the new student.  
Wow.  
He was wearing a Misfits tee and skinny jeans he had eyeliner and eyeshadow. He was absolutely gorgeous and obviously had good taste in music! I realised that the only spare seat was next to me. I saw him get directed to the seat next to me I smiled and continued with my drawing. He dropped his bag down and awkwardly sat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Gerard," I said

"Hi I'm Frank." He stuttered he was obviously scared.

"Don't be scared, you can stay with me my brother and my friend Rose if you want," I offered I know how much shit goes on here.

"Thanks that may just make this day manageable I fucking hate school," he said

"Same this is a fucking hell hole," I said

"Look they've paired the two emo faggots together are you two going to have gay sex in the bathroom later?" Some idiot jock yelled at us making everyone else laugh with them.

"Don't listen to those fucking low life pricks" I said

"Yeah..."

"Let's see your timetable then," I asked. He got out his timetable and showed me. "Looks like your stuck with me all day," I smirked

"I don't want to do sports though I never have never will not after the last time when I got beat up after sports," he said

"I bunk sports I usually go behind this old shed at the bottom of the field behind some trees and draw. Me my brother and Rose made it our hang out area." I said "want to bunk last lesson with me?" I asked

"Thanks," he said a smile appeared on his face, he then looked at the picture of Iron Maiden I was drawing.

"Wow that's an absolutely fucking amazing picture of one of the absolutely best bands ever!" He said staring at my work,

"Thanks it's not that good, you must have a good taste in music who do you like?" I said

"Not that good! It's amazing! And I like Iron Maiden, Misfits obviously" he said pointing at his awesome tee "and Smashing Pumpkins, Guns and Roses and I also like Marilyn Manson you?" He said looking more relaxed

"You just said all of my favourite bands!" I said

He laughed and watched me draw as we talked about comics and bands.

"I wish that one day I will be able to play like Slash!" Frank said

"You play?" I asked

"Yeah for a few years I am not very good though, do you play?" He asked

"I bet you are I want to see you play one day, and I sing but not in public but my brother Mikey says I am a good singer, he plays bass,"

"Aww look the two emo fags are flirting!" Some jock yelled causing everyone to turn and face us,

"Careful new guy that fag Gerard is gay be careful he doesn't jump on you!" Someone else yelled causing a wave of laughter to erupt from the class.

"Ignore them!" Frank said I nodded and turned my attention back to my art I really hate this fucking school.

FRANKS POV

Wow one day at school and I already have more friends than I could ever dream of in New York! One... I carried on watching Gerard's hand delicately draw each face, it was so captivating. But one thought was raging through my head. Gerard was gay. However he would never go for someone as worthless as me. No! I got to get those thoughts out my head that's the depression talking! I don't want Gerard to know that about me. Not yet at least.

We talked until the end of the lesson, Gerard carefully place the picture he'd been working on in a sketch book before he led me to music. We sat in the back of music listening to the teacher talk about the origins of music and today he started with the origins of rock music. Whilst everyone else was either falling or fully asleep me and Gerard where captivated as he talked about Iron Maiden and Guns and Roses about how they changed rock. How this led to an outbreak of heavy metal and punk rock and other types of rock music around the world. Honestly I could have sat there for hours. But sadly the lesson was drawing to a close. He shouted to get everyone's attention again as he told us we had a class project starting next lesson, we could work on out own or in groups of up to 5 in bands and by the end of two weeks we had to perform a song and that we should choose our groups now before the lesson ended.

"Hey Frank did you want to work together? You could play guitar and we could both sing?" Gerard asked. I did like to sing but I have never sung in front of anyone.

"Um yeah sure I am not so good at singing though, but I will give it a shot!" I said smiling

"Okay we can work together! Last time we did this I got stuck in another group tapping on a mother fucking bongo to some shitty pop song!" He said, I burst out laughing at the image of him awkwardly tapping bongos to a computer generated beat. My laughter stopped as the bell went and we all left the music room.

Gerard took me to the canteen where we bought food and sat down, Mikey and Rose started to walk over.

"That's my brother and Rose" Gerard stated

"Are they going out?" I asked

"No but Mikey has a massive crush on her and if he doesn't ask her out soon I will fix them up, they are so perfect for each other!" He exclaimed,

"Hey Mikey, Rose this is Frank the new kid who as you can tell had amazing taste in music and plays guitar," Gerard said awkwardly,

"Hey." I said

"Hey Frank were did you move from?" Rose asked

"New York,"

"How come you came here then?" Mikey asked

"Well I had no friends there and I was getting beat up everyday. It got so bad that I got beat up so bad I broke three ribs, my neck, my leg, my wrist and my foot. They left me in the school toilets. I got taken to hospital. I already have depression and anxiety and I was so low anyways that pushed me over the edge. When I got released I went home and cut myself so much to try and kill myself 1 hour later I was back in that hospital. Then my Mum moved me here." I said I can't believe I just told my story to these people I only just met today!

"Hey Frank it's okay, I know how you feel don't worry we will all help you out here whenever you need us even outside of school you can count on us!" Gerard said and Mikey and Rose both nodded towards me as well.

"Where was your dad?" Rose asked,

"My parents split up when I was younger,"

"Oh I am sorry!"

"Nah don't worry about it it's cool."

"Why did you get beat up?" Gerard asked staring at me. His eyes where so full of care and kindness I could have stated into them forever.

"Well for how I look and the music I listen to," I said then in nothing more than a whisper I added "and you know the fact I erm am gay," Shit I can't believe I let that slip as well!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two!

STILL FRANK'S POV

"That's fucking messed up! I hate how people get the shit taken out of them for who they fucking are! And hey it doesn't matter that your gay Frankie, all of us here don't give a crap if your a secret parading rollablading unicorn!" Gerard said, we all laughed at the unicorn bit.

"I love unicorns!" Mikey said getting excited like a five year old at Christmas.

"Oh Mikey you and your unicorns! I swear you would marry them if you could!" Rose said through a fit of giggles.

"Yup I would there just so cool!" Mikey exclaimed and we all burst out laughing. My first morning here and I already felt comfortable and happy! Maybe this move was for the best!

GERARD'S POV

I am so glad that I finally have a friend in my year! Mikey a Rose are awesome but there a year below me and now I have someone to hang out with in my lessons and from what I can see we have same classes. I kept thinking about what Frankie had said, he was gay. Does that mean that maybe one day we can be together? But then again I doubt he even likes me that way. Yeah I have had boyfriends in the pass but they where pricks who just wanted to fuck and when I said no they usually punched me and left. We talked until the bell went and me and Frank walked to science and sat at the back, I proceeded to get a piece of blank paper out of my bag and start drawing.

"This teacher is so shit I never really pay much attention anyways," I said turning to Frank. He smirked,

"Hey can I borrow some paper so I can write or draw?" He asked I nodded and took a piece of plain paper out of my bag and handed it to him.

"Thanks Gee," he said, I smiled wow Gee, Frank then turned his attention back to his piece of paper his cheeks burning a bright red colour.

FRANK'S POV

GEE! I can't believe I called him that! It just slipped out my mouth!

"No problem Frankie," Gee said blushing as well, I smiled at him and started writing out the lyrics to Phantom of the Opera. I saw him look at my writing. He started humming the tune and turned his attention back to his drawing. He was drawing some comic characters that I didn't recognise.

"Wow they are amazing! Who are they?" I asked

"Um well they are my own characters, but there not to good..." He said placing the drawing in his bag,

"It's amazing trust me, I wish I could draw like that!" I said. He smiled at me am the bell went and we headed over to math. We sat in maths just talking about comics and music, it was awesome! We walked to the canteen to meet Rose and Mikey.

"Hey look at those emo fags over there!" Someone shouted at me and Gerard.

Before I got turn around I got pushed up against a locker by this massive jock! He punched me in my locker and before I knew it Gee punched him in the back of his head, he realised his grip on me and turned to Gerard, he pushed him up towards the locker and went to punch him in the face before Rose jumped on his back pulling him to the ground. She jumped off him leaving him on the floor.

"To our place?" She said to us. And before I knew it me Gee, Rose and Mikey where running out the door and down to the shed they had made their place.

When we got there, Gee grabbed my hand and lead me down the back of the shed to a little clearing with a metal bench to one side.

"Welcome to our area!" Gee said before sitting down and patting the place next to him for me to sit down. We all just talked about music, bands, comics and drawing and before I knew it I checked the time to realise school had finished about 10 minutes ago, we all reluctantly went home.

(That Friday... just by the way this day that you just read was Monday)

This week of school was actually pretty good! Apart from a few threats from jocks that when they get the chance they are going to beat the shit out of us, I just walked past. I bunked every sport lesson with Gee. It was amazing. And fuck it I cannot deny it I am in LOVE WITH THAT GUY! He is just so perfect! Today I am going back to Gee's after school with Mikey and Rose. Maybe today is the day I will tell him, who knows! I out on a white shirt with red tie and black skinnies before fixing my hair and putting some black eyeliner on with red eyeshadow. I grabbed my converse and slipped them on before grabbing my bag and heading out my door to meet Gee and Mikey and Rose.

I walked down Gees road to see him smiling and waiting for me.

GERARD'S POV

Even though I have only known Frankie for just under a week I couldn't help it I was falling for him! His beautiful smile and captivating hazel eyes. I have to confess I have drawn him a few times he just had the perfect bone structure you know? Me and Mikey where waiting for Frank outside our house, I saw him walk towards us and I couldn't help but smile.

"You like him don't you?" Mikey said turning towards me  
"Yes..." I said quietly,  
"Gerard just tell him!"  
"Maybe Mikes but I just don't know if he can handle a emotional wreck like me, if he saw my arms or the dark stuff I write and draw who says he won't run?" I asked  
"Maybe he's the same? Ever wondered why we are in summer and he wears long sleeves all the time and flinches if someone touches his arm?" Mikey said back I didn't reply and Frank would then be able to hear. Maybe he was right maybe he was the same as me. But I don't know.

"Hey Frankie!" I said as he came closer  
"Hey Gee, Mikey" he said back and then he hugged me.

HE HUGGED ME!

I blushed and I didn't want the hug to end ever it was so perfect. He broke the hug and blushed before striking up a conversation with Mikey about the Misfits.

FRANK'S POV

I cannot believe I just hugged him! Okay okay. I need to calm down! I am going to tell him after school.

It's so hard to keep this bottled up he's so beautiful!

Trust me.

_

Sorry this took a while to update!

This chapter is for my friend Jess, sorry I haven't spoken to you in a few days!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

FRANKS POV

Gee and I walked into maths and took our seats at the back of the classroom, and the boredom kicked in already as the teacher sat down to take the register, he always gets my name wrong!  
"Frank 'Eye-Row'"he said  
"It's pronounced 'Eye-air-row' and here sir" I had to correct him!  
"Yes that's what I said Frank" he snapped back  
"Fuck sake" I muttered under my breath causing Gee to laugh quietly, before crossing his arms on the desk and placing his head on them facing me. He nudged my arm with his elbow as if to say 'put your head down to' so I copied him, folding my arms and putting my head down to face him.

"Hey" Gee said smiling  
"Hey Gee" I said back  
"Want to ditch p.e last with me? I cannot stand it because well ummm" he started to stop talking like he was about to let slip his biggest secret.  
"Tell me when we ditch okay?" I said back to him making him smile before he fell asleep. He looked like a perfect angel. My mind was spinning, I just liked him so fucking much!

The rest of the day spun by in a blur, I was just waiting for P.E I wanted to talk to Gee, alone. It's just him, it's like he's my life now, my reason to wake up. My reason to continue in this harsh, harsh world that I call home.

Lunch is almost over and I am honestly counting the seconds until I get to spend the lesson with Gee.

"Hey Frank you okay?" Mikey said seeing my awkwardness.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine just a bit distracted" I said laughing it off, he then continued his conversation with Ray. I turned and smiles at Gee who smiled back and winked as well.

Wait. He winked, wow he's just so adorable I want to kiss him so badly! Me and Gee just where staring into each other's eyes, I almost missed the bell ringing.

We all said bye, and when we reached the side field that is never used, where the shed is that we hide behind, Gee grabbed my hand smiled and ran with me to the end of the field.

We ran behind the shed and he held both my hands and stared into my eyes.

"Frank, don't be scared, I fell for you from the moment I met you, fuck it I like you a lot! And there is a lot you don't know about me but I will tell you, I just hope you won't hate me for it.."

"Gee I like you so much as well, ever since I met you, you're so perfect! There is stuff you don't know about me either, but I think we can work through everything." I smiled.

He leaned in and kissed me, it was the best moment, time literally stopped. I never want to leave his lips. Gee pulled away and pulled me down to sit with me.

"Frank Anthony Iero, will you be my boyfriend?"

I leaned in and kissed him,

"Of course, Gerard Arthur Way."

I leaned in and kissed him again, only this time the kiss depend. We slid our tongues into each other's mouths and I slid my hands over his thigh.

"Frankie, we gotta stop or we are going to have a big problem," Gee whispered gesturing towards his crotch.

"Damn okay Gee," I said smiling

"Hey this weekend did you want to come to mine? We can invite Mikey and Rose. They have to get together! And then when there sleeping we can go into my room, it's pretty sound proof. And my parents are going to this work thing in New York so it will just be us. "

"Wow awesome defiantly!" I was smiling so much.

"Gee?" I asked holding his hand

"Yeah Frankie?"

"Why don't you do sport?" I asked staring at the ground.

" I can show you as long as your promise you won't freak out?"

" I won't" I promised.

Gee sighed and pulled up his sleeves slowly. There where quite a few cuts trailing up and down his arms, and it looks just like my arms.

"I'm sorry Frankie..." Gee said as a few tears started to fall.

"Gee." I said wiping the tears away I kissed him agin before kissing his scars,

"Gee I still think your beautiful,"

there's something you don't know about me either.

"What is it Frankie?"

"Gee my arms mirror yours, that why I only where long sleeves,"

I pulled my sleeves up and our arms matched each others.

"Oh Frankie," Gee said, he leaned towards and kissed my scars before he kissed me.

"Frankie I am always here for you," Gee said smiling

"And I am always here for you, trust me," I said before kissing his cheek. I moved to sit next to him and leaned my head on his shoulders.

"Did you want to come to mine today?" Gee asked.

"Defiantly." I said.

In that moment I realised everything is going to be okay.


End file.
